SoRiku Love might flow away
by Xiorin
Summary: sora confesses his love to Riku and start doing it in the secret place till AXEL AND ROXAS come and sneack a peek
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night Sora walking on the beach. Looking at the bright shining stars and the distant moon glowing with a beautiful radiance. It was a full moon. Then out in the distance a figure appears . Walking Sora's way he wears a black coat Sora can't make out who it is there face is covered by the hood. Sora tries to walk by the mysterious figure but then he holds his hand. Trying to break free the anonymous person holds his waist and kisses him. Sora could feel his tongue going in his mouth. Sora could see his face it was Riku, his tongue was entangled with Sora's. Sora tries to break free but can't. Riku pushes Sora on the sand and gets on top of him kissing him and kissing him taking Sora's vest off.

"AKKK!!!!!" Sora wakes up and breathes heavily. 'wow another dream of Riku and me' he said thinking to himself. 'I got to know why I think of that way' he looks out the window and sees a paupofruit on the ground. 'might as well go back to sleep it's to dark to even go outside today. He got dressed so he would just get up and go later in the day. Sora threw his clothes in to the messy room the teen called a bedroom. Clothes every where knickknacks here and there most of them are from the islands.

The brunette's second night at home and already had bizarre sexual dreams with Riku. He closed his eyes for awhile opened them and looked at his clock it was 8 pm the sun was up he left to the island. Riku waved hi to Sora as he gets on the pier and walks right pass by Riku . "Sora..... Sora." 'I haven't seen him for a long time I.... no I don't think he feels the way I feel about … what if Riku gets freaked out if I tell him then he might won't ever speak to- ' "Sora if you don't respond I'll kiss you" "what....?!" "so. You heard that and not the other hundred things I said to get your attention." "Sorry just have my mind on something. "i say Sora this must be a big thing on your mind it's always so empty. So what is it then?" 'I wonder if this thinking of Sora's is big he won't even say hi he really must be distracted.' The silver head looked at the brunette. 'No Riku can't find out .' "Oh it's just..." 'I can use the paoupofruit as an excuse . "there was a paoupofruit on my lawn this morning. Wonder how it got there?" as Sora said that the silver turned bright red. 'what he saw the fruit I took it off his lawn before dawn.'

The brown head looked at silver as his face got completely red. "Riku are you ok?" He shook the red out of him. "Y-ya I'm f-fine." 'oh no I stuttered' "well ok if you say so Riku" 'If only Sora knew how I feel about him' Sora looked at him closely as he went in to deep thoughts. "I wonder what Riku is thinking' Sora looks at him. "Riku ….... Riku" 'great he won't respond' Riku tilts his head and walks over to the secret place. "Riku where are you going? … Riku!!" The curious brunette follows Riku to the secret place. The Riku looks around. Seeing all the pictures that are drawn on the stones. He stops. Then looks at a picture that Sora and Kairi drew when they first found her. "Do you love her Sora?" "uh?" "Do you love Kairi … Sora?"

Sora looked at Riku in curiosity. "What kind of question is that Riku?" Riku looks at him in a serious face. "Do You love her, yes or no." Sora is not use to Riku acting like this. With one word Riku might break in tears, take action to his only love or regret what he would say. " I don't love her Riku You know that she is only a friend thats all." Riku looked at Sora once more with a what in his mind. "What do you mean Sora?" The brunette turns cherry red. :Riku... there is something I have been wanting to tell you for a long time and I don't know how to say it." The innocent brunette looks down and avoids eye contact with Riku. 'he has to tell me something I want to tell him something to but I don't think that Sora feels the way I feel about him.' The silver looks at his best friend closely and waits . "Riku I... I love you." Sora turns to see Riku's aquamarine eyes and turns bright red. "What did you say Sora?" The silver in shock that Sora just said what he think he said. 'I must be dreaming Sora would never say something like that.' The brunette Looks at his love. "I'm sorry I guess-" Sora cuts in the middle of the sentence as Riku is holding him tightly. "R-Riku?!" "Sora I love you to."

The brunette smiled and kissed the silver's soft pale face. Riku placed his lips on Sora's kissing him slowly and passionately. The brunette slided his tongue in to the silver's mouth. Feeling each others saliva making out in the cave with a beam of light coming from the space of rocks right above them.

Axel walks around the island exploring and wondering. "Geez this place is bright the sun burns my eyes just looking at it." Roxas looks at Axel with a your-so-stupid-look. "Axel your not suppose to look at the sun." The red head seems confused. "Your not?" "No your-" Axel cuts in the middle of the blond's sentence . "Shhh." "hey I was say-" "Roxas listen." The two listened and heard moaning. "You heard that Roxy." ya It sounds close to the water fall." The red head looks at Roxas. "Lets go and check it out." The two friends, half naked kissing each other, holding each other. "Hey Axel I don't know where the moaning is coming from there is no one here." "Or is there?" The blond looks at him. "What do you mean?" The read head points at the secret place's entrance. "Lets look in here come on." Axel pulls Roxas' arm in to the secret place. And walks inside slowly and carefully. Roxas steps on a twig. "Roxas!" The red says in a low voice. "Sorry"

The silver stops. "Why did you sto-" "There is someone here Sora." The brunette looks at his silver prince then looked around. "Riku are you sure?" In the silence of nothing overcame. There


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok right now I do not own anything but the ideas of this story well ya.

Chapter two

The blond stood still as the red head hugged him close to the shadows so they would not be seen in there organization coats. "Axe-" The cautious red head locked his lips with Roxas' so it could silent him. A couple of feet away the silver stood over his young soon to be lover. "Riku?" the brunette's voice was small and yet so innocent one thing Sora will no longer be. "I think we should go Sora." "Why?" The pail teen slipped his shirt on as he helped the brunette up. "Ok." The two walk out as Axel lets go of there deep kiss.

"A-Axel......" The blond turned bright red as the sliy nobody wipes his mouth.. "What is it Roxas nervous cause its the first time you ever kissed a guy?" Roxas set free from the hug Axel gave him. 'why-why did he do that and i-' "You liked it didn't you." Axel's voice was in a playful tone. "No- no I didn't I- how could you think that!!!!" The blond screamed as he crossed his arms around his chest. "Now now Roxy no need to get hasty on me. Your just scared or something right?" Roxas didn't respond. "Well I didn't expect you two I was expecting Tidus to eavesdrop on us." The silver came walking in as the blond stood in the same position still angry at Axel.

"Well what happened here. What did you do to the kid?" The blond glared at him. "Don't call me kid alright pail face!!!" the blond screamed out in rage. "Riku long time no see." Axel waved at the silver with a friendly hello. "you know that I don't like people ruining my fun." the green eyed nobody smiled. "You were gonna do it here in this cave, be more of a charmer Romeo." Axel hugged Roxas close to him as he tried to push away. "You Gotz to be the man. You are his silver prince by all means you have to comfort him. And protect." They walked into the shadows once more. And disappeared.

"Riku?" a voice from out side was calling. "Be right there." 'Wat did he mean. Was that a threat?'

The two walked down the beach. Sora Smiles walking next to Riku happy that he won't worry about losing his best friend. "Soraa!!!" But forgot about Kairi. "Sora!" She screamed one more time.

/*/ 'Now Kairi How many tines have you tried to get Sora to like you?' The red headed girl thought for a moment. 'Many but...' she stops. 'So he ignores you right.' Her face says that she hates to admit it but she nodded. 'Well what if I told you I know how to get that kid to like you.' She glared at Axel. ' Don't you call him a kid.' Axel rolled his eyes. 'Fine call him whatever you want, but my point is you want him to like you right.' She nodded 'Well then listen to me carefully..... /*/

Kairi ran to Sora wanting for him to turn around and wave hello as always but no, nothing. The silver and brunette talking not taking notice of her.

She patted his shoulder as he turned around she kissed him. /*/ 'Now first get him to kiss you since that is never going to happen you kiss him instead./**/ Sora pulled her away. As she smiled in succeeding in the first step of trying to get Riku out of the picture so she can have Sora all to her self. (Horrible isn't it)

Riku held his anger inside so not to hurt the girl. Kairi was his rival in trying to get Sora. She knows he doesn't like her he has his eyes in only one person.

"Sora." She says in her innocent voice. It disgusted Riku. "you want to go to the dance next weekend?" The brunette did not reply.

"I have other plans sorry Kairi." He said and walked sighed in relief.

The two walked down the pier and into there boats. as they pattle away Kairi knows that this will not be easy. (Any way who cares about that red head slut now back to Sora and Riku.)

Sora didn't say a word or isn't even going to mention what that whore just did. "Sora, are you okay?" he nodded but his face still looked troubled.

"Riku. You know I only love you right." The silver nodded. As Sora gave him a hug.

A/N This is chapter two XD yay well im workin on the 3th chapter after im done with another chapter from another seriez so wait a little for the next one kay


End file.
